ridersradiotheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery of The Lost Ozone
Mystery of The Lost Ozone was the second story arc on Riders Radio Theater. It was followed by Singing Six Guns. Plot Synopsis Riders In The Sky once again lose their entire herd when they stampede and fall off of Three Mile Mesa. Needing a herd to bring to market, the Riders go to Hollywood, California and become contestants on the popular game show, Dialin' For Dogies. The Riders win a new herd and an all-expenses paid cruise to Hawaii. While on the cruise ship, the Riders are knocked overboard and become lost at sea. Eventually, they are rescued by Sidemeat, who missed the cruise ship when it left the dock. The four men and the boat are swept up in Hurricane Oprah, and soon find that Oprah has sent them to a tropical island. Episodes Mystery of The Lost Ozone 201 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Hold That Critter Down * Commercial 1: Mammoth Vocational School For Geezer Training * Guest Performance 1: Johnny Western sings The Ballad of Paladin * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 1 * Guest Performance 2: Johnny Western sings Cool Water Notes * Joey The Cow-Polka King is replaced with Vic Willis Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 201 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 202 Songs & Segments * Song 1: When Payday Rolls Around * Commercial 1: Accordion Repair * Song 2: Sidemeat sings Maria * Song 3: Biscuit Blues * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 2 * Song 4: Blue Montana Skies Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 202 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 203 Songs & Segments * Song 1: I'm An Ol' Cowpoke * Commercial 1: The Winning Side of Lingo * Guest Performance 1: Suzy Bogguss * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 3/Guest Performance 2: Suzy Bogguss * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 203 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 204 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Chime Bells * Commercial 1: A Side of English Poetry * Song 2: Bye Bye Blackbird * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 4 * Song 3: This Ain't The Same Old Range Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 204 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 205 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Trail To San Antonio * Commercial 1: Cow-Dependent No More * Guest Performance 1: The O'Kanes/Drywall Paul * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 5/Guest Performance 2: The O'Kanes * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 205 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 206 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Wahoo * Commercial 1: Deadwood Darlene's $9.99 Catalog * Song 2: West Texas Cowboy * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 6 * Song 2: I Still Do * Song 3: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 206 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 207 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Rhythm Range * Commercial 1: Mammoth Miracle Meat Diet * Guest Performance 1: Rebecca Holden * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 7 * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 207 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 208 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Tulsa * Commercial 1: Vaughn Monroe sings Michael Jackson * Guest Performance 1: Trader Doug And The Birds of Paradise * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 8/Guest Performance 2: Trader Doug And The Birds of Paradise Notes * Recorded at the Z. Alexander Looby Center in Nashville, TN. Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 208 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 209 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Chasin' The Sun * Commercial 1: Slocum's Crime of The Month Club * Guest Performance 1: Bill Monroe * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 9/Guest Performance 2: Bill Monroe Notes * Recorded at the Z. Alexander Looby Center in Nashville, TN. Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 209 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 210 Songs & Segments * Song 1: For A Cowboy Has To Sing * Commercial 1: Toolkit In A Holster Part 3 * Guest Performance 1: Don Edwards * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 10/Guest Performance 2: Wallace McRae Notes * First episode taped at the Elko Cowboy Poetry Gathering in 1988. Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 210 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 211 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Nevada * Commercial 1: Udder-Fantastic * Guest Performance 1: Waddie Mitchell and the Bunkhouse Orchestra * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 11/Guest Performance 2: Waddie Mitchell and the Bunkhouse Orchestra * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * Woody Paul changed one word of his song Nevada for this episode of RRT. In the original recording featured on the Riders In The Sky album entitled Prairie Serenade, the song mentions "Vegas and Reno", while the radio version featured here says "Vegas and Elko", referring to where the annual National Cowboy Poetry Gathering is held and where this episode was taped. Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 211 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 212 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Cimarron River * Commercial 1: Gene And Tex: Big Hats In Motown * Guest Performance 1: Gary McMahon * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 12/Guest Performance 2: Gary McMahon & Cutie The Yodeling Dog * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 212 Mystery of The Lost Ozone 213 Songs & Segments * Song 1: One More Ride * Commercial 1: Mammoth Miracle Hot Springs Cow Wash * Song 2: Pretty Prairie Princess * The Cowboy Way: Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 13 * Song 3: Little Joe The Wrangler * Song 4: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * Last chapter of Mystery of The Lost Ozone. * Too Slim mentions Tool Kit In A Holster Part 3 from Mystery of The Lost Ozone Episode 210. Listen to Mystery of The Lost Ozone 213 Category:Story Arcs